Wearable electronic components such as smartwatches and the like are increasing in popularity. Many wearable electronic components include voice-command technology where a user can speak into a microphone to access functionality of the device. Microphone ports and the like are often sensitive to debris ingress, particularly in environmental conditions for an active wearer who may be swimming, surfing, skiing, snowboarding, and the like. There remains a need for improved devices, systems, and methods for releasably sealing a port for a wearable electronic component.